-The Adventures Of Shortaki-
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: This Hey Arnold fanfiction is inspired by my favorite childhood movie- "The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl" Watch Arnold & Helga on their adventure!


Chapter One- Epilogue

Arnold leaned over. "Oh no...she's having a nightmare. HELGA, WAKE UP!"

Helga still didn't budge as she kept turning in her bed.

Arnold sighed and closed his eyes. "Sorry Helga..."

He splashed warm water in her face.

Helga instantly woke up, and jumped out of her bed screaming.

"AH!"

She glared at Arnold, clenching her fists tightly.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

Arnold put a hand on her shoulder.

"You were having a nightmare."

Helga crossed her arms. "Don't you think there were OTHER ways to get me up, like shaking me, instead of just splashing water in your friends faces?"

Arnold groaned. "I tried that, but you wouldn't budge."

Helga growled a little under her breath.

"Great. That's terrific, because now, my whole bed is SOAKED. Now where am I going to sleep?"

Arnold shrugged. "I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my bed."

Helga gave him a bored look.

"Oh no way. That's not happening. How about I sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in your bed?"

Arnold knew that arguing over where she could sleep would do no good. So, he just let her roll with her own idea.

Arnold shrugged again. "That's fine with me. Do what you want. I'm going to bed. Night Helga."

He switched off the lights with his remote, leaving her standing by herself in the dark.

This shocked her to see him give up so easily. She'd imagine him just trying to be the nice guy for hours, days even.

But, it was like he suddenly didn't care anymore.

Once the room was completely silent, she made her way over to Arnold's couch, and lyed down without a cover or anything to keep her warm.

 **9:02 A.M.- December 9, 2001.**

 **Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!**

Arnold unplugs his potato alarm clock and rubs his eyes.

He sat up in his bed, with his emerald green eyes wandering around the room.

His eyes landed on Helga.

He made his way out of bed, and over to her.

She was muttering something in her sleep.

"Cookies...cookies...brownies...cake...pie."

Arnold sat next to her on the couch.

"You know Helga...sugar gives you nightmares."

Helga instantly woke up and scooted far away from him on the couch.

"H-huh?! W-who said that?!"

She let out a breath of relief when she saw who it was.

She put her hand to her forehead.

"Oh...it's just you."

Arnold chuckled. "Why do you look so terrified? Didn't you recognize my voice?"

Helga let her hand drop to her side. She made herself comfortable on the couch.

"It's a little hard to, on a count of- your voice has become more deeper than usual."

Arnold blushed slightly. "Oh..."

Helga looked in his direction. "Just to be clear, I meant that as a good thing."

Arnold nodded. "It's okay. I know."

There was a knock on the door, and Arnold got up to answer it.

His grandpa smiled at him.

"Hey Shortman, tell your little friend to come downstairs to eat breakfast with us."

Helga waved it off. "Eh. No thanks, I'm not that hungry..."

Arnold turned around, and looked at her incredulously.

"Really Helga? You just dreamed about cookies, brownies, cake, and pie. And you're saying you're not hungry?"

Helga shrugged. "What's the matter with that?"

Arnold sighed and crossed his arms. "Helga...what's the real reason you suddenly aren't going to eat this morning? You say you're not hungry, but I know that isn't it. So spill it."

Helga sighed. "Okay. I give up. The reason I don't want breakfast is because, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoschka keep giving me these weird looks, like I'm a criminal or something. That makes me feel really awkward. To tell you the truth, I don't even speak to them that much. So I really don't get what their problem is with me."

Arnold and his grandpa exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

Helga crossed her arms, with her face turning crimson red. "What's so funny?"

Grandpa stopped laughing and smiled. "Helga, they both give us weird looks everyday. That's just a habit of their's. But, if it makes you feel that particular way, then I'll tell them to cut it out."

Helga smiled slightly and stood up off of the couch.

"Thanks Gra- uh...I mean...Phil."

Grandpa waved it off.

"Oh no need for calling me by my first name, just call me Grandpa."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Grandpa ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now let's get downstairs, so we can eat breakfast. I'm sure we're all starving."

He opened the door, and all three of them began to descend down the stairs. When they were about half-way down, Arnold stops in his tracks. "Wait...Gertie didn't make breakfast did she?"

Grandpa shook his head violently. "Oh no, I wouldn't do that to ya Shortman."

Arnold let out a breath of relief, and sat down next to Helga at the table, once they all make it down the stairs.

As soon as Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoschka looked up from their plates, they both glared a little at Helga as she was eating her french toast and an omelet.

Arnold was busy eating his food, when Helga tapped on him.

His mouth was stuffed with an omelet, when he turned in her direction and answered.

"Hmm?"

Helga leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Uh...Arnold...they're doing it again."

Arnold looked over at them.

His eyes widened as he swallowed his food.

He tapped on his grandpa.

"Yes?"

Arnold pointed toward Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoschka, so he could get the hint.

Luckily, he did.

Grandpa snapped his fingers in their faces.

"Hey! Stop looking at Helga like that. You're making her uncomfortable."

Helga blushed and hid her face.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to eat their foods.

Arnold patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Helga. You're free to eat now."

Helga turned back to her plate, and saw a hand grab a handful of food off of it. She looked up to see that Kokoschka stole her food and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Hey!" She yelped.

Grandpa and Ernie slammed their hands down on the table.

"KOKOSCHKA!" They yelled.

"Uh...heh heh." He muttered.

Helga pushed her plate away and ran back up the stairs and slammed the door.

Arnold face palmed. "Ugh..."

Kokoschka held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. She can have her food back.-"

Grandpa and Ernie both yelled- "NO!"

With Helga...

She sat on her bed with her legs crossed.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me. Arnold."

"Come in."

Arnold opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Hey..."

"You know...you didn't need to knock to come in your own room."

"Still being polite I guess..." He said and sat down on his bed.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes until Arnold got the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry about...what just happened downstairs."

Helga shook it off. "Nah...don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"But I still feel pretty bad about making you come downstairs."

"No, I get it. You just didn't want to see me starve."

Arnold sighed. "Is it crazy that sometimes, I just don't want to be only a nice guy?"

Helga raised her eyebrow. "Only a 'nice guy'? Do you realize what you are even saying?"

Arnold looked at her with wonder.

"What?"

"Arnold you're not just a nice guy. You're wild, charismatic, sometimes sarcastic, extremely intelligent, super hot, adventurous, fearless, imaginative, creative, friendly, helpful, musical, and you extremely love animals. Your life has always been in the jungle."

Arnold raised a brow.

"Did you just call me super hot?"

Helga threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Out of everything, and that's all you caught?"

Arnold chuckled.

"Sorry Helga. But to tell you the truth, I was extremely shocked, yet flattered that you thought I was.

Helga slowly lowered her arms to her sides. Her frustration began to slowly melt away, out of existence.

"You...were?"

"Uh...yeah. I never thought I'd see the day that Helga G. Pataki, out of all people, think I was hot."

Helga blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Arnold stopped smiling and frowned a little.

"Helga, you got one thing wrong about me though."

Helga turned back to look at him. "Huh?"

"My life, hasn't always been in the jungle. It used to be, but...not anymore."

He walked out of his room, but not slamming the door too hard behind him.

Helga sat there with a worried expression plastered across her face.

Her breathing slowed down, just as the world felt as it were becoming blurry around her.

Her entire mind went full blank, and she couldn't mutter anything but 3 words...

"What just happened." She asked under her breath while staring at the door.

*scene fades out*

 **Find out why Arnold walked out of the room in Part 2.**

 **Part 2- Where's Arnold?**

 **Coming this week.**

 **Look out for the next part September 2, September 3, September 4, September 5 (Most likely), September 6, or September 7.**

 **3 The Adventures Of Shortaki 3**

 **One more thing, I was inspired to write this story because I re-watched my favorite movie when I was young- "The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl."**

 **Pray for Hey Arnold Season Six Guys! Let's make it happen! There's a petition online that is almost at its goal! It will be awesome if everyone could sign it!**

 **I do not own the show Hey Arnold, and Enjoy! Remember to leave nice reviews!**

 **Bye! :)**

 **Happy Saturday!**

 **It's September!**

 **And we're getting closer to the new year! 2019!**


End file.
